Where am i
by lamahugenerd
Summary: What happened to Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce. where are they who took them and whats gonna happen I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it me Cierra-chan this is my first fanfiction what do you think this is chapter 1

* * *

><p>It's been years since the war against alien had ended. Since then Aoyama had broken up with Ichigo. Lettuce wasn't as clumsy and Pudding matured a little. Also Tokyo Mew Mew and the aliens were friends but Kisshu, Pie, and Taru-Taru (Taruto) wanted to be more than friends. Kisshu, Pie, and Taru -Taru came to see Ichigo, Luttuce, and Pudding.<p>

* * *

><p>*Ichigos POV*<p>

_I really don't wanna go to work. Sigh._ "Kekeeke, how's my Kitty-cat," Kisshu said. "KISSHU!" I yelled "what are you doing here. I'm trying to get to work, I don't have time for this." I said. "Shess, Kitty-cat I just wanted to see you." Kish said while try to grab my hand, I pulled away. "Go away I'm at work," I said. "Fine, I'll be back for you." With that he disappeared and she opened the door to the café.

"Ichigo you're late again," Ryou said. "Aughhh!" I complained. I thought _what did Kisshu mean by I'll be back_. All of a sudden Kisshu, Pai, and Taru-Taru came in.

* * *

><p>*Puddings POV*<p>

I saw Taru-Taru-chan and I ran towards him. I tried to jump on him but he was too high for me to grab him. "Taru-Taru get down here Pudding needs to hug you," I said. Taru-chan flu down to me and I tackled him and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back we stayed there for a minute. Then kisshu said, "So you don't like the monkey girl." "Shut up Kish," Taru-chan said.

"P-p-pudding p-please calm down." Lettuce said. "How can I calm down na no da!" I said I thought _wow I haven't said na no da in a long time. _"Wow I'm feeling dizzy," Ichigo said. "M-m-me too," Lettuce said. "Pudding doesn't feel anything…." With that I passed out.

**All faded to black**

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys what did you think please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

All faded to black

**Chapter 2**

*Lettuce POV*

"WHERE ARE WE?" Pudding yelled. "Um P-Pudding please try to calm down," I said. "No Pudding doesn't know where she is." Pudding said. "Pudding to best way for us to survive is to stay calm." Ichigo said. Then Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto appeared. "So my kitty-cat did you arrive safely," Kisshu said. "Kisshu what did you do to us," Ichigo said. As of that moment Pai took me somewhere that I've never been. It looked like a bedroom with a large bed, a big bathroom, and a computer. "P-P-Pai-san," I said. _Come on Lettuce don't be so shy_ I thought. "Yes Lettuce." Pai said. "Why did you take me here and where exactly are we?" I asked. "This is my room and I took you here because I love you Lettuce," Pai said. I blushed hard. "I-I-I," I couldn't bring myself to words. "If you don't like it here I can take you back," Pai said but when he said this I grabbed his arm. "Please don't take me back. I like it here I-I-I love you too and." I said but I couldn't finish talking because Pai grabbed me and kissed me I was shocked. Then I started to get in to it and his tongue brushed against my lips. It was him asking for permission to enter my mouth but I didn't let him. I'm just not in to the tongue. As we split he whispered "I won't let anything happen to you." _Is something bad going to happen what does that mean? I'm just going to let it go. _ My face blushed harder than ever. We sat on the bed and kissed for a long time.

*Ichigos POV*

"Kisshu what do you want and we am I here," I ask Kisshu. "It's okay Kitty-cat I'm not going to hurt you. You're here because I want you," Kisshu said. "I'm going to take you somewhere do you trust me?" Kisshu asked me. "Well since we're here I guess so," I said. With that he grabbed my hand and we transported to this weird unknown place. "Where is this?" I asked him. "This is my room," he said. Before I could talk he grabbed me and kissed me. I was shocked and I didn't kiss back. "Ichigo is something wrong?" Kisshu asked. "No I just," again before I could finish he kissed me but this time I kissed him back and he jumped. "I'm I really that bad at kissing," I said. "No I just that you kissed back and," before he could finish I kissed him and he kissed back. He bit my bottom lip. Are tongues danced together. I was the best feeling I had in a couple years. _I never expected Kisshu to be a good kisser. _We kissed for 3 minutes then we separated.  
><strong>To be continued <strong> 


End file.
